Lα Reinα Ironíα
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Jae-Ha amaba tanto su libertad, que no dudó en atarse a ella.


_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi. Yo escribo solo para seguir procrastinando.

* * *

 _Las balas, qué me pueden hacer las balas_ _  
_ _si mi destino es morir ahogado, pero voy_ _  
_ _a superar mi destino. El destino se puede_ _  
_ _alcanzar con la fuerza de voluntad._

* * *

Lα Reinα Ironíα

 _El Dragón Verde yacía inmovilizado por las pesadas cadenas. Aborrecía su destino. Son los Dragones seres condenados, pensaba, mascando rabia y haciendo tintinar los grilletes con furia._

 _Empero un día escapó de su prisión. Conoció la libertad y la amó con el mismo fervor con el que antes la había deseado. Conoció a la belleza y también la amó. Y, en honor a los años que permaneció privado de su fulgor, enclaustrado en su lúgubre mazmorra, se aferró a ella cual náufrago a un trozo de tabla._

El olor a salitre y a tierra mojada llegó hasta sus finas fosas nasales. Jae-Ha se anticipó a la lluvia que pronto caería sobre el puerto de Awa; tomó la última copita de sake y la bebió de un solo trago, y les sonrió galante a las tres hermosas muchachas que lo acompañaban, quienes no pudieron esconder sus risitas histriónicas ante el nerviosismo que aquel hombre les producía.

—Volveré más temprano que tarde —les prometió—. Esta vez traeré algo de música.

El Dragón…, _no_. Jae-Ha tomó impulso con la fuerza de sus piernas y desapareció en dirección a la costa. Los habitantes de Awa —al menos los pocos que podían decirse vivos— creyeron ver en los cielos elevarse fugaz a un ave. No pasaron siquiera tres segundos antes de que el sempiterno miedo les hiciera olvidar la visión.

Jae-Ha rumió una maldición. Él era un Dragón, era cierto —y era su condena—, pero _jamás_ debía volver a olvidar su nombre.

Él era Jae-Ha, el Dragón que se enorgullecía por su inexpugnable rebeldía.

Gi-Gan lo aguardaba en la cubierta del barco, guarecida de la lluvia bajo un trozo de tela impermeable. Suspiró, le dio una profunda calada a su pipa, y habló:

—¿Has averiguado algo, Jae-Ha? Tardaste en regresar.

—Sí —respondió este tomando lugar al lado de la capitana—. Al parecer han vuelto a desaparecer otras dos muchachas del puerto.

—Ya van doce chicas desaparecidas en quince días. —En la frente de la mujer aparecieron nuevas arrugas.

—Se rumorea que Yang Kum-Ji planea llevar _mercadería pesada_ en cualquier momento durante la luna nueva —dijo Jae-Ha.

—¿Y quién lo rumorea?

—Yo. —El joven sonrió con suficiencia—. Es lo más lógico, capitana: durante la luna nueva es _casi_ imposible avistar los barcos, y dada la cantidad de mujeres desaparecidas, es obvio que las lleva para _variar_ la _mercancía_.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, observando juntos la bahía borrosa en medio de la lluvia pertinaz. Jae-Ha seguía sopesando posibilidades, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente fue interrumpido por la voz de la mujer.

—No es solo eso lo que te preocupa. —Aquella era una afirmación.

Jae-Ha no respondió. Sus ojos verdes seguían posados en la bahía de Awa. Gi-Gan comprendió sin embargo. Ella lo conocía demasiado, y creía adivinar _quiénes_ eran el motivo de su mutismo.

—Son _ellos_. —Tampoco aquella era una pregunta—. Vil destino el tuyo, Jae-Ha.

Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Jae-Ha se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Será antes que termine la luna nueva —dijo la capitana antes de verlo desaparecer rumbo a los camarotes.

Una semana después, en el fragor de la batalla, Jae-Ha casi alcanzó a olvidarlos.

No, no, no.

Ellos no le quitarían aquello por lo que tanto había luchado.

No. No lo harían. Él no se los permitiría.

«Aquí los espero», pensó mientras daba un poderoso puntapié al traficante que pretendía atacarlo con una espada.

 _El Dragón Ryokuryū se rebeló como el hijo pródigo ante el padre. Luchó con fiereza por proteger a la libertad y a la belleza. O mejor: Ryokuryū luchó por proteger a la belleza de su libertad._

 _El Rey Hiryū era solo un mito que servía para dormir a los niños._

 _Hiryū no volvería jamás de entre los muertos._

 _Y el Dragón Verde no iba a permitir que lo atosiguen las cadenas._

¡Oh, la maldita ironía! Después de haber corrido tanto en contra de su destino, ahí lo tenía. Justo frente a sus ojos.

Y a ella.

Ella… el rey Hiryū.

Ella _era_ Hiryū.

Su rodilla se hincó ante ella sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. En su sangre hervía el llamado. En sus oídos las voces de sus predecesores gritaban por la alegría que les producía reencontrarse con su maestro.

No, no, no. Jae-Ha luchaba contra Ryokuryū.

Su libertad… y las cadenas. El tintineo de los grilletes y su celda nigérrima sin un ápice de belleza.

Casi sentía a las sogas cernirse con fuerza contra su cuello, ahogándolo en un mar embravecido de desespero.

—No puedo obligarte a servirme. Yo no soy el amo de nadie. Solo vine a pedirte que me prestes tu fuerza.

Esa voz. Jae-Ha levantó la cabeza y la miró. Esa voz tan dulce, tan suave como una campanilla echada al viento…

Pero no.

No bastaba.

Y se marchó de su presencia antes de poder arrepentirse de sus actos. Sintió como su sangre ardía en furibunda protesta contra su desdén.

 _Hiryū se presentó ante él. Empero ya no era el mismo rey por el cual los bardos aún cantaban en las noches festivas. Era una simple muchacha de mirada dulce, enmarcada en un rostro angelical cincelado por los dioses antiguos. La muchacha aún no tenía nombre para el Ryokuryū, para quien a pesar de su proverbial belleza no significaba otra cosa que el regreso de la muerte en vida. Y el Dragón Verde entonces la rechazó, porque prefería perecer de pie luchando por lo que amaba antes que vivir de rodillas ante un nuevo amo._

 _Pero él no contaba con la perseverancia de la muchacha. Decidida a ganarse la confianza de Ryokuryū, lo buscó en medio de las aguas y se enfrentó al peligro con la fuerza de mil hombres y la valentía de un millón. Ryokuryū la observaba pasmado. Apenas podía creer que ella encarnara la belleza y la sordidez al mismo tiempo._

 _Y pensó en ella como la Reina Ironía._

La flecha atravesó la carne limpiamente. Jae-Ha fue testigo del final de Yang Kum-Ji a manos de aquella muchacha —¡Yona! —se corrigió—. Estaba seguro que, hasta el final de sus días, jamás olvidaría la visión de aquellos ojos ardiendo con la intensidad de mil soles.

En las puertas de Awa se decidió: la acompañaría en su largo viaje por el mundo.

Quizás Ryokuryū fuera capaz de caminar a una distancia prudencial del rey Hiryū, alentado por un respeto reverencial hacia su sangre divina.

Pero Jae-Ha caminaría a su lado, hombro con hombro. Caminaría con Yona como su igual.

Jae-Ha lo decidió alentado por el respeto y la admiración. Jae-Ha lo decidió por _sí_ mismo.

No podía ser de otra manera. Él no conocía otra forma de vivir.

Ella era el rey Hiryū que regresó de entre los muertos. Empero Yona también era la libertad, que él tanto amaba, encarnada.

 _Ryokuryū, quien peleó tanto contra su destino, terminó cediendo ante los encantos de la Reina Ironía. Dicen que amaba tanto la libertad, que optó por atarse a ella._

 _Siguió pensando en ella como en una reina, pero ya no más como la Reina Ironía, porque comprendió que, a pesar de todo, de nada valía tanta libertad si dejaba ir a la belleza lejos de su vida._

 _Cuentan los bardos que aquel Dragón, que de la rebeldía hizo sus alas, se convirtió en leyenda en todo Kouka, porque fue el único que entendió la inconmensurable belleza del oxímoron de vivir libre y aferrarse con fuerza a un algo al mismo tiempo._

* * *

 _Morir sí, pero acribillado por_ _  
_ _las balas, destrozado por las bayonetas,_ _  
_ _si, no, no, ahogado no..._ _  
_ _Un recuerdo más perdurable que mi nombre_ _  
_ _es luchar, morir luchando._

— _Ernesto «Che» Guevara._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: El Che y yo tenemos un conflicto de ideales (?), pero no puedo negar que el poema es hermoso.

Amo a Yona ¡es mi diosa! Y Hak es tan genial, también. Pero quien se lleva los olivos del personaje favorito es Jae-Ha. Los personajes como él, que se alzan en rebelión contra su destino, y construyen su camino con cada paso que dan, me superan. Lo imagino como un miembro de la Casa Martell o un Greyjoy — _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ me fritó las neuronas. C:

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio de 2016, miércoles.


End file.
